The Will Of Fire: Fixing The Future
by Remy Alvera
Summary: Sakura Haruno, member of Team 7, apprentice of the Hokage, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, and one of the best medics in all of the Land Of Fire. Sakura never would have thought her life would take such a sudden turn, but suddenly, she found herself back in her six year old body with a mission from everyone in the future. She is their last hope. AU [Pending Pairing - See Poll]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Frosty mint green eyes connected with luminous molten orbs.

The golden eyes seemed to be mocking the pink haired female, as she stood in a stance one could only call helplessly defensive. Silence seemed never ending as the two stared each other down, and then, the man's cruel laughter echoed off of walls.

"You should not have come here, kunoichi," To anyone else, the man's advise may have seemed kind, but she knew he was poking at her, mentally laughing at her weakness, the girl didn't respond.

"What's the matter, can't bare the truth, eh girl?" He crackled at the look of pain that twisted her porcelain features, his laughs grew louder as she turned away.

The pink haired kunoichi couldn't bear to look at the monster before her when he was in the body of her first love. She had heard the news days ago, but hadn't been able to believe it until the evidence was presented before her. Now there was no avoiding the truth.

_Sasuke…_

She wanted to cry, to let her body crumble to the ground and give out, but she had made a promise to Naruto, this was their last resort, this was the Villages last chance – Haruno Sakura was going to be their saving grace, well, she would have been.

Now she was certain she was going to die here.

"Sa-ku-ra," She shivered, it was his body, but not his voice, no matter how hard she searched for any small resemblance of _his_ voice, she could find none.

"Look at me." The rosette jerked back as long cold fingers grasped her chin, forcing her emerald orbs to meet the snakes golden gaze once more. She didn't want to cry, but the tears were gathering in her eyes despite her inner protests.

"Do you understand now, he is gone?" Her body shock, not with fear, but with shock.

_Sasuke-Kun…_

The boy she had loved so hopelessly was dead. He was **dead.**

For a moment her eyes seemed out of focus, glazed over, and then the tears vanished, and the sadness that had been gathering in her stomach for the past two days turned to white hot rage, the anger licking at her mind and making her eyes shine with renewed life.

"You…" Her voice was quiet, the man before the pink haired female found himself stepping back at the killer intent that rolled off of the girls thin form. "_You…_" Her voice grew stronger, her body shaking.

"You took him from me, you _bastard_!" She snarled, surprising the Sannin as she lunged at him with a chakra laced fist, however, he easily moved to the side, making Sakura's hit land on the throne he had once been seated upon, instead of on himself.

The girl spun around and glared at him with untamed rage, Orochimaru was honestly surprised that something so small could hold so much anger.

"I will make you regret it." Angry tears were spilling down her face, but instead of attacking him once more like he had expected, the girl pulled out a scroll, and viciously ripped it open.

"You will regret it **all**!" Sakura snarled, biting down onto her left thumb so hard that blood spilled down onto the scroll she held in her hands.

Almost instantly a blinding light filled the once dark room, making the man shrink back and hiss at the female as the light twisted its way around her body.

"Taimu Toraberu no Jutsu!" The picket's body shimmered, as if she were fading away, and the whole room was drowned with bright hot white light that singed the black haired man's body, heating him up to the point that his skin was flushed pink, and then, with a burst that shook his whole base, the girl vanished, and the now blank scroll clucked harmlessly to the stone floor.

Orochimaru stood dumbfounded at what happened as his guards shot into the room, fully alert, and a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach.

_What in the world had just happened? And what is to come?_

**A/N | Hi there, after reading countless Naruto AU time travel fan fiction stories, I have decided to take matters into my own hands, and join the party. Things will be a bit different than what you are all used too, but I am tired of certain stories going one way then another, I want to make one that I can control.**

**So here we are this is the plot bunny that has been bouncing around in my head relentlessly for the past few weeks. In Chapter One I'll give everyone all of the information you may want, and answer any questions you may have. That being said please review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer | I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever, I also do not own the characters within the Anime/Manga.**


	2. Chapter One: Starting Over

Chapter One: Starting Over

Her Soul, It was broken. It was haunted. Just like her mind. But it had bones, and it had memories, and it had the ability to be something strong again. Just like her.

Sakura was dreaming, dreaming of a bridge of silver wings stretching from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jeweled vision of a life started anew, she was dreaming of what it would be like to start over. She had been dreaming of that since her team mate and first love had walked away from her.

She never would have thought those dreams would come true.

Sakura knew though, that if she were to open her eyes, those dreams would be very much true, if she opened her eyes she would see the pale pink of her bedroom walls, the sakura flower themed drapes that hung over her window, and her many childish toys that littered half of her room. She could feel how weak her younger, six year old body was, how small she was, she could feel every single change, and yet she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

She had been entrusted with the future of the Hidden Leaf Village – of the entire Ninja world – and she had to do it all on her own.

_I wonder how far I've been sent back; they said I would be six, am I really?_

She let out a small sigh. It was so hard to try and remember her childhood, Sakura was certain if she wasn't careful someone would notice the change.

_If they do I'll be labeled a child prodigy, but if I don't…_

Small lips turned down into a frown. If she waited to start training, then Sakura would most likely get nowhere, events would repeat themselves, nothing would change, and if she wanted change, she would have to start at the root of it all.

_It can't be an overnight thing, no; it has to be something big…perhaps…_

* * *

"_Sakura, Hokage-Sama will see you now," The ANBU official turned towards the waiting girl, who nodded her thanks and slipped into the office she had spent the last few years of her life in._

"_You requested my presence Lady Tusnade?" The rosette bowed in respect before standing back at her full height, what was presented to her was not what she had expected. _

_Naruto and Kakashi stood on either side of Tusnade – Naruto glaring out the window with clenched fists while Kakashi looked anywhere but at his former students – her sensei's face was grim, Sakura felt her heart clench. _

"_Take a knee, Sakura." The older woman commanded, and Sakura found herself following the order silently and without question. She knew what this was about._

"_Sakura, I am sorry to inform you, but your former team mate, Sasuke Uchiha, is dead." She felt like her lungs had shut off, her mouth falling open in surprise. The blonde held her hand up to silence any upcoming questions. _

"_We have been informed that Orochimaru was successful in taking over his body, and he now poses a threat to this Village, our home." She let out a breath, and shook her head. "I fought for you Sakura, I really tired." The rosette blinked in confusion. _

"_You have been assigned an S-Rank Mission." For the second time that day, Sakura felt like she had been punched in the gut. She gaped at her mentor. "You will have three days to decide what to do; here is the scroll and a packet involving details on the mission." She said, sliding the two objects forward on her desk; however Sakura made no move towards them. _

"_Do not open the scroll until you are sure that you wish to take on this mission, for this mission, you will be going back sixteen years and-"_

"_Sakura-Chan!" Naruto spun around, one of his fists slamming down into the desk, cutting off Tusnade's speech and causing the elder to glare at the boy. "Sakura, if you take this mission…please…save Sasuke!" His voice echoed._

* * *

"Sakura~!" A cheerful voice cut through her last memory of her best friend. The small pink haired child bolted up right in her bed, her mint colored eyes growing wide. Her mother? Of course. Both her parents were still alive when she was this age.

Sakura tumbled out of her bed, and scurried over to her bedroom door. She couldn't reach the door knob through. How troublesome.

She let out a cruse no child her age should know as the light pink door swung open, nearly knocking the girl back onto her butt. Big fat tears welled in her eyes as she stared up at her mother, who swept her up and cooed and awed at the poor girl while carrying her down the hallway. _If that means their here then..._

"Nee-Chan?" The small girl scrambled out of her mothers warms, landing on the wooden floor with a soft thud and a frustrated huff at her lack of height, and practically flew at the taller boysenberry hair colored female, who stumbled back sleepily as she was tackled to the ground but a small puff ball of pink.

Sakura couldn't help but be over joyed at the fact that her parents were alive _a__nd_ older sister were alive, and here with her now. "Nee-Chan! I missed you so much Nee-Chan!" The small girl squealed at the top of her lungs, clinging to the confused fourteen year old girl who stared at her sister like she had grown a second head.

"Imouto? Sakura? Sakura, whats wrong? Don't cry, hey!" She felt the older girl shake her slightly, and try to pull her back so she could get a better look at her face, but the small child wouldn't budge. "Did you have a nightmare Sakura-Chan? It's okay, you're awake now. It'll all be okay." Sakura relaxed, and sighed happily.

Despite her mission - one she refused to fail - Sakura couldn't help but take the day to spend it with her family. She knew soon everything would be changing, she stole this day from her mission for herself, and she would never let this memory go. She hadn't seen her sister since she was seven, when the older girl had went on a mission with her team, and though she returned, there was no saving her.

Sakura didn't want to have to watch her sister fade away again. She would do everything in her power to not only save her village, but also her family, and friends. She would change everything.

* * *

**A/N | Gosh, that was really hard. I could really use some advise, this is my first try at any kind of Naruto story, and I want to do my best with it. I'm sorry about the slow chapter, I'm trying to lay out the setting and everything for you all, but it's harder than I had expected. I started off with the chapter going on way, and then I had to go back, change things, rearrange things, and in the end I had given Sakura a sister. Whoops. **

**Any ideas? Suggestions? Both are welcome. Any idea's for her sisters name? IS having her sister a good idea? Thanks for all of the reviews~ keep it up! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer | I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my plot idea and OC's. I am making no profit for this story. **


	3. Chapter Two: Making Choices

Chapter One: Making Choices

Sakura spent the next two days with her family, playing sick and staying home from school so she could soak in as much of them as possible. She wasn't sure how things would change over the next few years, but she was certain many things would change, because they had to.

Everything good or bad in her past life had started and ended within the limits of that village. It was over now, though, and a new chapter was beginning. Nothing would ever be the same as it had been before. She just hoped this chapter wouldn't be the final one. That she didn't mess something up so horribly that she and everyone she loved ended up dead.

The small girl sat up in her bed with a puff. If she was going to start anytime, it might as well be now. Sakura hadn't decided to go to the Academy until her sister had went MIA when she was seven, Sakura was certain if she informed her parents she wanted to become a Ninja now she would have better chances later, she would also meet Naruto and Sasuke sooner.

If she did that, perhaps she could help influence Sasuke if the massacre still happened, find a way to make him stay, and maybe she could help Naruto so he wouldn't grow up alone.

She'd have to start off with small changes with her boys, but Sakura didn't care. She would start training immediately, and she would fix _everything_.

"Sakura~" Her mother's soft voice reached her ears. "It's Dinner time!"

The rosette slipped off of her bed and padded towards the light colored pink door. It was still a challenge to reach the door knob, but somehow Sakura managed, and she found herself walking down the hallway, stairs, and into the kitchen where both her parents and sister were already seated.

"Otou-San, Okaa-San, I wanna talk 'bout somethin'." The rosette called out in her childish voice as she struggled to get up into her chair. Her sister helped her.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it?" Her father looked at her from over his book and was slightly surprised at the determined glint in his daughters jade eyes.

"I wanna to be Ninja like Onee-Chan." She declared loudly, making her sister choke on her drink of water, her father drop his book, and her mother nearly release the bowl of salad she had been carrying to the table. This wasn't how her parents had reacted in her past (future?) Sakura noted with disdain.

"What brought this on?" The only male in the house demanded. The small pink haired girl frowned. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

"I wanna to be Ninja like Onee-Chan!" She repeated it slowly this time, trying to make her parents understand. Her sister sat silently beside her.

"Why?" Asami looked up, her own green eyes connecting with her little sisters, only Asami's were flecked with a purple purple so dark it nearly looked black.

"Because I wanna help people," Sakura stared defiantly back at her sister, her nose wrinkling in concentration. Everyone in the room stared at her for what seemed like hours, before her mother let out a loud sigh.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" At the small girl's fast nod, her father sighed.

"Alright, we'll enroll you into the Academy tomorrow…if your sure." It was her father who spoke this time, and that was the last time it was discussed, until Sakura was heading out the door two days later, and heading to the Academy.

* * *

**A/N | Short chapter, I know, a few of them will be until I get the grasp of this a bit more, and until things start to pick up a bit more. Basically, here are the rough Arcs for this story.**

**_1._ ****I want to first develop an early friendship between Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, so they all know and support each other early on. **

**_2._ ****Show Sakura's training as it begins and as she improves, have her train with different sensei's and develop different abilities, no worries, she won't be power crazy.**

**_3._ ****The Uchiha Massacre. So far Itachi is winning in the poll, I could use that to my advantage of course.**

**_4._ ****Forming of Team 7**

**_5._ ****Missions – team bonding.**

_**6.**_**Chunin Exams**

_**7. **_**Filler Missions – Plot development**

_**[More to come xD]**_

**Any ideas? Suggestions? Both are welcome. Thanks for all of the reviews~ keep it up! Two chapter will be up today! One tomorrow! **

**R&R Pretty please! If everyone does I might break out an awesome 3****rd**** chapter with some surprises in it today along with the other two!**

**Disclaimer | I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters, I do own my plot idea and OC's. I am making no profit for this story.**


End file.
